gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ryder Lynn
Ryder Lynn ist ein neuer Schüler an der William McKinley High School. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat er in der Folge The Role You Were Born to Play 'als Finn ihn für das Schulmusical ''Grease anwirbt. Ryder wird von dem Glee-Projekt Gewinner, der zweiten Staffel, '''Blake Jenner dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Vier' In The Role You Were Born to Play überzeugt Finn, Ryder zum Vorsprechen für das Schulmusical "Grease" und singt mit ihm Juke Box Hero. Danach unterhalten sich Ryder und Marley, währenddessen schaut Jake ihnen eifersüchtig zu und Kitty meint, dass er jetzt sein Mädchen an einen Typen mit der "Oldschool Justin Bieber Frisur" verliert. In Glease lädt Finn die Jungs, darunter Ryder, in die Autowerkstatt ein und bringt sie dazu, sich mit dem Inhalt von "Grease" mehr auseinander zu setzen. Darauf singen sie Greased Lightning. Ryder ist auf der Suche nach Marley und findet sie auf der Mädchentoilette, wo sie gerade versucht sich zu übergeben. Ryder macht ihr deutlich, dass dies keine Lösung sei, und kann sie etwas beruhigen. Er erklärt ihr außerdem, dass er es nicht schön findet, wenn er jemanden küsst und diese nach Erbrochenem riecht. Das macht Marley Mut und die beiden bereiten sich darauf auf ihren Auftritt vor. Später hat Marley sich umgezogen und Ryder ist hin und weg. Kitty kommt dazu und versucht Marley zu verunsichern, doch Ryder geht auf Marley zu und macht ihr deutlich, dass sie auf Kitty nicht hören sollte, weil sie zauberhaft sei. Er unterstützt seine Aussage mit einem Kuss. Das Große Finale steht an und Ryder und Marley performen mit der gesamten Gruppe You're The One That I Want (Glease). In Dynamic Duets will Jake, Marley gerade fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen möchte, als Ryder dazu kommt und ihm mitteilt, dass er am Freitag schon ein Date habe und das er nicht zulässt, dass Jake Marley versetzte. Die beiden fangen an sich gegenseitig mit Worten zu beleidigen bis Finn dazu kommt und sie voneinander trennt. In der nächsten Glee Stunde stellt Finn, Ryder und Kitty als neue Mitglieder des Glee Clubs vor, womit sie für die Sectionals komplett wären. thumb|"[[Superman"]]Finns Idee ist es, die Kids unter dem Thema "Dynamic Duets", Duetts singen zu lassen. Daür bildet er Paare. Jake und Ryder sowie Kitty und Marley werden von ihm in ein Team zusammen getan. Jake und Ryder singen zusammen den Song Superman, wobei sie um Marley kämpfen. Als der Song in einem Kampf zwischen beiden ausartet, nimmt Finn beide mit zu einem Gespräch und will, dass sie sich gegenseitig ihre Geheimnisse verraten um sich besser zu verstehen, sodass es sie zusammen schweißt. Später im Umkleideraum gibt Jake Ryder einen Zettel auf dem seine Schwäche steht doch Ryder will, dass er es ihm ins Gesicht sagt. Nachdem dieser das getan hat meint er nun, dass Ryder dran sei, doch blockt dieser erst ab. Nach kurzer Zeit sagt ihm dann das er nur wollte das Jake ihm seine Schwäche sagt weil er selber das geschriebene auf dem Zettel nicht lesen konnte. thumb|left|Ryder während des Tests.Nachdem Jake Finn den Tipp gegeben hat, dass Ryder nicht lesen kann, nimmt dieser Ryder mit zu einem Test, um herauszufinden, was wirklich Ryders Problem ist. Der Test stellt fest, dass Ryder Legastheniker ist und Probleme mit lesen und schreiben hat. Ryder erklärt Finn hinterher, dass er immer gedacht habe, dass er dumm sei und jeder hätte zu ihm gesagt, er müsse nur mehr lernen dann würde er es schaffen. Mit dieser Identität hat er schon sehr lange leben müssen, doch er hat sich dennoch immer geschämt. Finn sagt, er müsse dies jetzt nicht mehr tun und das alle Glee Kids hinter ihm stehen werden. Ryder bedankt sich bekommt aber zu hören, dass der Dank an Jake gerichtet sein müsse. Am Tag darauf kommt Ryder zu Marley und will ihr das Date für Freitag absagen, da er lernen möchte. thumb|Die beiden schauen sich zusammen Videos an. In Thanksgiving trifft Jake auf Ryder während dieser gerade am Proben ist. Ryder teilt ihm mit das er mit dem ganzen gelerne von Tanz und Text nicht klar kommt, nachdem Jake ihm offenbart in Ballet erzogen worden zu sein, gibt er zu das er sein Talent herunter gespielt hat weil er Ryder nicht vorführen wollte. Ryder will das Jake die Rolle des Leadtänzers übernimmt, doch diese lehnt ab und will ihm helfen. Zusammen schauen sie sich das Lied für die Sectionals, auf dem noch immer behalten Laptop der Dalton, an. Ryder versucht Jake davon zu überzeugen das er eine Verletzung hat damit dieser die Führung beim Tanzen übernimmt, er stellt auch gleich klar das es für alle das beste wäre. Die New Direction beginnen ihre Performance zu Gangnam Style, durch ihren Tanz und die Energie die sie auströmen wird Marley total schlecht und sie bricht auf der Bühne zusammen. In Swan Song verlieren die New Direction die Sectionals, dadurch beschließen viele Mitglieder den Glee Club zu verlassen und sich lieber einem anderen Club anzuschließen. Ryder und Jake gehen zum Basketballteam, doch am Ende finden alle wieder zueinander, da ihnen der Club viel bedeutet und singen Don't Dream It's Over. In Glee, Actually taucht Ryder in Arties Traum vor, als er mit Jake, Finn, Puck, und Mike Kurt mobbt. Am Ende der Folge performt er zusammen mit den New Directions Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas was sie in Marleys "Auftrag" für Sue singen. Songs 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Vier *'Juke Box Hero' (Finn) (The Role You Were Born to Play) *'Superman' (Jake) (Dynamic Duets) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Vier *'Born to Hand Jive' (The Role You Were Born to Play) *'Greased Lightning' (Glease) *'You're the One That I Want (Glease)' (Glease) *'Some Nights' (Dynamic Duets) *'Gangnam Style' (Thanksgiving) *'No Scrubs' (Sadie Hawkins) *'I Only Have Eyes For You' (Sadie Hawins) *'Centerfold/Hot In Herre' (Naked) *'This Is The New Year' (Naked) Trivia *Er ist Legastheniker. *Er ist seit der vierten Staffel Mitglied der McKinley Titans. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:New Directions